Circle You, Circle You
by hartfairy
Summary: Why did Pinkie ever tell us about this abandoned orphanage? Why!


"I told ya' we shouln't be here in the Everfree Forest!"

Applejack said as she struggled to catch up. She had a bad feeling, and it only got worse as they continued.

"There were reports of an abandoned orphanage deep in the Everfree Forest." Twilight said. "We're going because there might be foals left there."

"Alright, I see your cause. But it's still dangerous here." Applejack replied.

"Don't worry. We're the Elements of Harmony!" Rainbow said confidently. "Nothing can hurt us!"

* * *

Soon they came across an old building. The part they were in was very dark, and looked like no sun had ever hit this place.

"C-Come on guys." Twilight said with fear. "Let's go in."

As they went in, they noticed the building was very old. It had looked like nopony had ever been inside for centuries. "No one's here!" Fluttershy had said. "Let's go back!" She had turned to run outside but Rainbow had caught her.

"There's nothing to be afraid of. Besides, We've got your back."

"O-Okay." Was Fluttershy's gentle response. They walked until they saw a black door. Twilight cautiously opened it and saw 5 fillies sitting in a circle. It was dark so she couldn't see them clearly.

One was blue with a black mane, and red and yellow eyes. Another was part zebra, his coat was black with red stripes going down his body. Two were twins who both had green coats with blond manes and blue eyes. The last one was a softer blue with a dark blue mane and even softer eyes.

"We were waiting for you to visit us for a long time." The Blue maned one said.

"Waiting?" Twilight asked.

"We're so happy! We're so happy! Please play with us for a time." The twins chirped. "Play?" Rarity asked. "We have to get you out of this monsterous place!"

"Please don't try to run from us." The Black zebra colt insisted. The orphans formed a circle around the mane 6, who were wondering what they were doing.

_**(P.S I'm gonna call them by their names now.)**_

"Circle you. Circle you. What games will we play, can I guess?" Kurayami sang.

"Circle you. Circle you. Who surrounds you everywhere?" Diablo had joined in. The Mane 6 suddenly realized that some were missing limbs. Some even had stitches all around their necks!

"Stay back!" Twilight hissed as she cast a spell that sent Eirik flying out a nearby window.

_"Circle you. Circle you. Don't run away, you're the same."_

"NO!" Twilight gasped in fear.

_"Orphanage deep in the forest greens. So no one would find the dark machines, made from a little child's brain. Immortality built from children's pain. The children in the orphan place, circled the teacher with a smiling face, singing a child's play song, "Circle you! Circle you!"_

Twilight had noticed she was the only one in the room. Her friends had disapeared.

_"You just lost the game."_

Twilight had turned to see two flaring yellow eyes gleaming. That was the last image she saw, as Anine had sliced her head off. The crimson liquid gushed out of the dismembered head. It's expression was frozen to shock.

* * *

"Where in tarnation is Twilight?!" Applejack asked filled with fear. She wandered the dark halls, fearing these 'foals' would do something horrible to her. Her ears pricked as she heard a soft faint voice.

"Circle you. Circle you. Please don't try to run from us." It was Trisha and Kurayami. They had been following Applejack. Applejack picked up her hooves and ran like the wind, but she was blocked by Diablo.

"Circle you. Circle you. What games will we play, can I guess?"

She backed away from them and confronted Anine and Eirik.

"Before the moon sets again. You can play with us until then!" Eirik said with a smile. Her face turned to Anine's, that was covered in blood and had a maniacal smile. "Circle you. Circle you. Who surrounds you everywhere?"

_"Orphanage deep in the forest greens. So no one would find the dark machines, made from a little child's brain. Immortality built from children's pain. The children in the orphan place, circled the teacher with a smiling face, singing a child's play song, "Circle you! Circle you!"_

"Get away from me!" She screeched as she bucked Anine. Anine stumbled backwards as her back went through a pipe. Applejack was horrified to see she was getting back up.

"Children, you just lost the game." Applejack's eyes faced Diablo's as he quickly sliced her head, along with Twilight's.

_"Don't run away, you're the same..."_

* * *

"Where are we?" Rarity asked Rainbow Dash. "How should I know?"

_"Circle you. Circle you. Who surrounds you everywhere?"_ A voice said. Rarity and Rainbow Dash walked a little bit faster after that.

_"Circle you. Circle you. Don't run away, you're the same."_

"Rarity, get on my back!" Rarity did not hesitate and she jumped on Rainbow's back. Rainbow flew as fast as she could when she felt a certain pain. She saw blood come from her side as she fell. A sharp blade sticking out of the wall cut her wing off. Her and Rarity fell right into the circle.

_"Children, you just lost the game..."_

* * *

"Twilight?! Rarity?! Applejack?!" Fluttershy called as she roamed around the dark hallways. She saw Kurayami, only feet away from her.

"Circle you. Circle you. Don't run away, you're the same. Before the moon sets aside. Cut their necks off as they cried."

Fluttershy was frozen in horror and shock. She was paralyzed.

"Even if your head is crushed in, even if your arm is taken. The children who can never die, they laugh at you sweetly. Circle you. Circle you. Don't run away, you'll be missed." Kurayami sang as she neared closer and closer to the paralyzed pegasus.

"Circle you. Circle you. You've won the game. Please drink with us, we insist. You should come play with us. Play forever with us." Kurayami held a small drink out to Fluttershy. Fluttershy, not knowing what to do, took the drink and swallowed some.

She felt an agonizing pain seep through her limbs. As she fell to the floor, Kurayami swung a Katana, and Fluttershy's wings were gone. When Fluttershy rose, she smiled sweetly facing her new friends.

_"What games will we play, can I guess?" _ A pink hoove touched Fluttershy's shoulder.

_..._


End file.
